windows_movie_maker_przedstawiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Akon-Smack That
Akon-Smack That-piosenka z 11.odcinka tego programu "Windows Movie Maker przedstawia".Więcej o piosence jest w 13.odcinku w wykonaniu Alvina i Wiewiórek. Tekst: Shady Konvict Up front Akon Slim Shady I see the one cuz she be that lady I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore smack that, oooh. smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, oooh. Up front style. Ready to attack now. Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack down. Convicts got the whole thing packed down. Step in the club. The wardrobe intact now. I feel it. Go on and crack now. Ooh, I see it. Don't let back now. Im'a call her. Then I put the mack down. Money? No problem. Pocket full of that now. I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore smack that, oooh. smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, oooh. Ooh! Looks like another club banger. They better hang on. When I throw this thang on. Get a little drink on. They goin' flip. For this Akon shit. You can bank on it. Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws. The way she climbs up and down them poles. Lookin' like one of them Pretty Cat Dolls. Tryna hold my woody back through my drawers. Steps off stage, didn't think I saw her. Creeps up behind me and she's like, you're - I'm like, yeah I know, let's cut to the chase. No time to waste. Back to my place. Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away. Or more like a palace, shall I say. And plus I got a pal. Every gal is game. In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing! (Akon!) I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore smack that, oooh. smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, oooh Eminem's rollin', D an' them rollin'. Boo an' Oh Marvelous an' them rollin'. Women just hoin'. Big booty rollin'. Soon I be all in them an' throwin D. Hittin' no less than 3. Block will style like wee, wee. Girl, I can tell you want me, 'cause lately. I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. And possibly bend you over. Look back and watch me smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore smack that, oooh. smack that, all on the floor, smack that, give me some more, smack that, 'till you get sore, smack that, oooh.